DELEGATION TO THE SECURITY AND THE ROAD TRAFFIC - Insoutenable (Unsustainable) (France, 2010)
WARNING: Videos of this PSA will not be uploaded to the wiki due to it's extremely gory visuals A graphic PSA from France in 2010, which goes on for 5 minutes, only getting worse the longer you watch it. DESCRIPTION: The PSA opens up with a shot of a tall lamppost overlooking some houses early in the morning. One house's lights turn on after hearing a doorbell. The Scene cuts to a shot of a fireman breaking a car window open for half a second. We then see the owner of the house, a middle-aged woman, go down her stairs while putting on her dressing gown. It then cuts to earlier that night where a girl is on her phone to her friends ''-"What are you guys doing?"'' ''-"We're in the parking lot, things are getting boring here"'' Her friend scares her by hanging from the top of the car and pressing against the window, causing her to shout and say "You bloody idiot!" It then cuts to two police officers getting in a car, one looking upset It then cuts to some teenagers drinking at a house party ''-"The bar is open!"'' They start drinking, cutting to the woman going downstairs for a few seconds, then back to the party for a few more seconds, then cutting to outside where the teens start planning on getting home (bloody idiots) ''-"Who wants to get in the car with me"'' ''-"I'll come with you"'' One of the teens steals another teen's keys ''-"I'll drive"'' ''-"Give them back to me, it's my car!"'' ''-"No, you're drunk"'' The boy then grabs the keys and says "You'll drive later!" Both cars drive off after agreeing to meet each other in a parking lot Meanwhile, the two other teens who are already there are waiting. The boy who jumpscared the girl before looks through a beer glass, acting as if it was a spyglass. The woman who was on the phone before opens the car door to hear his response, he replies with ''-"Nothing yet"'' One of the cars shown before is seen driving down the road, while the boy before (Who we'll refer to as Green-Jacket boy or GJB) starts messing around. While we see the woman in the house walk towards the door. It cuts back to the car with everyone jamming to some tunes on the radio. The woman opens the door to see a police officer outside ''-"Good morning, madam. Are you Frédéric Rollin Jaquet's mother?"'' It cuts back to the car driving, the driver clearly too tipsy to drive. One woman says ''-"Be careful!"'' The car crashes into an oncoming vehicle, then cutting back to the mother Policeman: "Your son had a car accident at 3:30am on the highway 22" The mother: "...and?" The scene cuts briefly again to the firefighter cutting open the car window for half a second again. while the policeman and mother both struggle to hold back their emotions Policeman: "...He died, madame. You need to be strong madame, as I need you to come with us and help identify your son." She starts tearing up. It then shows the impact of the car crash again, this time from outside the car. The survivors of the crash start screaming and crying in pain. One of the passages has been tossed out the vehicle and onto the road. A nearby car stops on the road, the passengers get out and help the crash victims. Meanwhile, GJB and his friend are still waiting for the others, noticing an ambulance passing by with the sirens wailing. ''-"What the fuck are they doing?"'' GJB: "It looks bad, I don't like it..." The ambulance arrives at the crash scene, rushing to help the victims. One doctor asks "Can you hear me? Press my hand, How many people were in the car?" ''-"Four"'' ''-"Get the oxygen for the victims"'' Paramedics: "Message from the first aid vehicle, Car accident confirmed. Two cars in high speed collision, We need an intensive unit ambulance" One of the girls shouts ''-"Julian!"'' At the body on the road Paramedics: "We need equipment to free the people from the wreckage There's an unconscious person..." '' ''"Bring the baby to the ambulance" "There's two wounded people and a child who has been taken out" The Paramedics continue to report the things that have happened at the crash while we see some rather unpleasant and grotesque visuals of the accident. We then finally see Julian's body in the middle of the road, half of his face has completely been blown off and his arm has snapped open. A phone is seen on the road, one of the paramedic picks it up and hands it to an officer. It's the girl seen with GJB before ''-"Come on... Pick up, pick up..."'' The officer answers the call Girl: "Hello?" We see some more grotesque shots of the crash including "Julian's" dead body. It cuts back to GJB and his friend GJB: "Julian?" Girl: "He's a guy with a lot of drawings on his arms" We then see Julian's arm, while some paramedics attempt to save a person having a heart attack Paramedics: "Let's get him out" "He's in cardiac arrest!" We see the firefighters opening the car door again for a split second then cutting back to GJB, then the accident, then the mother as the policeman walks away and get in his car (Repeating the same scene from before). It then shows the paramedics opening the car to try and save the dying victim. It then shows the party scene once more as Julian gets a shot poured down his mouth by a woman sitting next to him. It fades to black, some text on a yellow box fades in that reads SÉCURITÉ ROUTIÉRE TOUS RESPONSABLES (ROAD SAFETY EVERYONE'S RESPONSIBILITY) MUSIC: A synth can be heard in the beginning and end of the PSA. Rock Music can also be heard in the house party and the car SOUNDS: We can hear... * The house doorbell ring in the beginning * A sharp screeching noise can be heard every time there's a jumpscare * Various noises inside the house party * A stock car horn sound effect can be heard before the crash * The ambulance sirens * And the Various noised coming from the accident CHEESE FACTOR: There are way to many jumpscares in this PSA, it's almost annoying. And don't get me started on the car horn noise AVAILABILITY: Rare, Seen on very few YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Nightmare, bordering Off The Scale. This is the closest we can get to a real "Schoolgirl by drinking and driving wrecks lives" PSA. The crash itself horrifying to watch out onscreen, and the injuries of the victims are awfully graphic. Enough to scare anyone Category:Violent PIFs Category:Road Safety PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:France Category:Off the scale